The Rooftop Equalization Endeavor
by Boys3allC
Summary: Sheldon wants to even the score between he and Amy by giving her one grand gesture. This is a Shamy one shot.


The guys are sitting around eating lunch in the cafeteria and Howard is talking about something how he caught Bernadette lying to him about where she was again.

"Are you mad at her?" Raj asks.

"A little but I think I am going to keep that one in the bank for the next time I screw up. That Bernadette song was almost a year ago the statue of limitations is about to run out it."

"How does that work?" Sheldon asks confused

"How does what work?" Howard asks.

"What you are describing from what I understand you are saying that if one partner does something nice for the other you can use it to get out of trouble later. Conversely you can also catch your partner doing something wrong and hold in in and cash it in later when the other partner does something wrong?"

"It is not always and exact science but yes that's basically how it works."

"Hmmm good to know." Sheldon says.

"Why are you in trouble with Amy?" Leonard asks.

"No, not exactly its just that after I left without telling her then called you for help and not her I feel something boiling under the surface. Not that she brings it up but I just know that she could at our next argument. I would like something that would settle the score."

"Well you have two options you can catch her doing something bad and let's face it catching her lying about working late isn't going to cut it. Or you can do something so nice for her that she is forced to leave you alone about for awhile." Howard tells him.

"It would have to be extremely nice what you did was kind of crappy." Raj says tapping the side of his face. "I know why don't you let me plan something for her? I am like the king of romance, I have all these wonderful ideas that I never get to use."

"I guess it would not hurt anything and I hate feeling like I am in debt to her."

The following Friday the gang is all up on the roof getting ready for Sheldon's surprise for Amy. Raj is hanging lights and Howard is setting up a stereo system and speakers.

"Sheldon I can't believe that you are letting Raj go through all this trouble for Amy! It is so romantic."

"I know with any luck this will get me out of trouble for what I did and any future transgressions." Sheldon smirks he looks handsome in his gray suit that Amy likes.

"This should do it! I made her favorite dinner, I have all her favorite songs on this playlist and Sheldon will slow dance with her just like she has always wanted to do."

"Its nice that you know so much about his girlfriend." Leonard tells him

"Hey I go to girls night! I listen!" Raj says defensively.

"OK Bernadette and Amy should be here any minute."Penny says checking her phone. " Bernadette just texted that she is parking the car so we better clear out." Penny walks over to Sheldon who is checking his phone and holds out her hand expectantly. "Give me your phone."

"My phone! why?" Sheldon says holding it defensively.

"Because Raj went to a lot of trouble here and I am not going to have you blow it by you being on your phone the whole time." Penny says snapping her fingers.

"Oh alright."Sheldon says begrudgingly dropping the phone in her hand.

"Come on let's clear out." Penny days and the guys all follow Penny out of the door leaving Sheldon standing alone.

"Why are we meeting everyone on the rooftop?" Amy asks Bernadette as she trudges up the stairs.

"Raj is conducting some type of experiment up there something to do with solar flares." Bernadette tells her.

"Why did I have to get dressed up to go to the roof?" Amy asks.

"Because I told you we are going out afterwards." Bernadette sighs they make it up to entrance leading up to the roof and Bernadette's phone rings. "Oh this is work I gotta take this! You go on without me I will met you up there."

Amy walks through the door and thinks that the guys must have canceled their plans and forgotten to tell them. The roof top is set up for someone's romantic evening, they must have found the roof occupied then made other arrangements. Then she sees a figure walking towards her and there is no mistaking that gait it is Sheldon.

"Hello Amy." he says quietly

"Sheldon, what is all this?" Amy says in shock.

"I have prepared you a meal and then I thought we could dance." Sheldon tells her walking over to a table and pulling out a chair for her. Amy walks cautiously over and sits down the food looks delicious. Amy and Sheldon eat their meal and when they are through Sheldon walks over to the stereo and hits play. The soft strains of piano music fill the air and Sheldon holds out his hand to her, Amy gets up and takes it. Amy thinks she must be dreaming this is all so unlike Sheldon to do something like this. Amy cautiously lays her head on his shoulder and sways to the music.

"This is wonderful Sheldon I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me."

"Well I can't take all the credit, Raj cooked the food, and set up the roof, and made the playlist, I just showed up." Amy snaps her head up to look at him.

"Why did he go to all this trouble?" Amy asks " It is not our anniversary, or my birthday, or anything like that." Amy is starting to feel a little hurt all if this is great but it would have meant more if it had come from just him.

"Howard was explaining to me how a grand gesture can get you out of trouble for past events and for events yet to occur. Then I told everyone that I was looking for a way to get out of trouble with you for my train trip and it does not hurt to have something in the bank for the next inadvertently insulting comment I might make." Sheldon tells her.

"You let Raj do all of this to get you out of trouble? Sheldon have I even mentioned the train trip since our journey back from Arizona? You know what I am done with this!" Amy storms off and goes to jerk the door open but finds that it is locked. Great she thinks she left her purse in Bernie's car because she thought they were going right back out. "Sheldon the door is locked call Leonard and tell him to come open it."

"I don't have my phone, Penny took it so I would not ruin our evening by being on it. Little did she know that you would be the one to ruin it. Why don't you gave your phone?"

"I left it in Bernadette's car." Amy laments.

"So we are stuck up here?" Sheldon says panicked.

"Why didn't you think to check the door?" Amy asks.

"Like I told you Raj did everything, if you want to blame someone blame him!" Sheldon says sitting down on one of the chairs.

"No I still blame you, the others will come and look for us soon though won't they?" Amy says sinking to the ground and leaning against the door.

"Well Howard, Bernadette and Raj went home and judging by the amount of wine Penny consumed helping set up this fruitless endeavor she will be gone to the world by now."

"So I guess we are stuck for the foreseeable future." Amy says.

"Oh god! we are going to die of exposure!" Sheldon wails.

"It would take weeks to die up here." Amy says closing her eyes and trying not to cry. Some time passes and Amy shivers the night is getting cold she jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder Sheldon is standing above her.

"Are you cold?" he asks and Amy shakes her head yes. Sheldon sinks down beside her and wraps his coat around her shoulders. " Amy I am sorry you are upset but I have no idea what I did wrong." Amy looks over at him he looks genuinely concerned and Amy finds it is hard to stay mad at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Its just that I wanted so bad for all of this to be from you and not just because you were trying to even some imaginary score. I just wanted some indication of how you really feel about me."

"Amy you know how I feel about you I think that it is fairly obvious."

"No Sheldon, it isn't, sometimes I think I know but then you say or do something and I am just not sure anymore."

"Amy, I… I love you"

"You do?"

"Yes, and that is not easy for me to say because the only other people I have ever said that to and meant it are my mother, my sister, and my Memaw. My feelings for you are quite different than what I feel for them but I know when I have a feeling. I have known that I have loved you for awhile and I know that you feel the same way."

"I do, I love you too Sheldon." Amy says leaning over and kissing him. "You know the night is still young do you think we could dance again?" Amy asks him.

"Very well." Sheldon says getting up and holding out his hand to her to help her up.

"They have been up there for awhile I think we should check on them." Leonard says to Penny standing at the entrance to the roof.

"But what if they are going at it or something?" Penny asks Leonard raises his eyebrow at her."OK you are right let's check on them."

They open the door to find Amy and Sheldon gently swaying to the music. Amy's head and on his chest and Sheldon's head resting on top of hers.

"Aww" Penny whispers to Leonard "Let's go." Sheldon hears her and looks up just in time to see the door shut. Amy is still blissfully unaware of the interruption so he lays his head back on hers and continues dancing to the music.


End file.
